Life and Soccer 2
by Starry o.0
Summary: Sequel to Life and Soccer. YxU have finally gotten together, but with Ulrich's failing grades he has to quit the one thing they had in common, soccer. When another boy takes his spot, will he also take Yumi? R&R rated T for safety and later chapters
1. Whats This?

**I just couldn't help muhself! Well, this is a sequel to my other story, Life and Soccer, so if you haven't read that-I suggest you finish that one before you start this one. Yup, thats it.. I think... OOOh, before I forget there is two things-**

**1) I don't own Code Lyoko. I do NOT own Code Lyoko. Code Lyoko is not owned by me. I don't own Code Lyoko..But I'll glady accept it as a birthday present! ((looks at laywers)) Heh, just kidding..**

**2) This WHOLE, ENTIRE story is dedicated to Yayfulness. She is the one and only to give me the idea for this story. She basically WROTE it, except for the fact that I, did in fact, write it.. Oh well, this could not of been writen regardless if she hadn't had her wonderful idea! Thank you! Much love, hun!**

**Ok, so, here is the long awaited sequel!

* * *

**

**Split Through The Middle**

Whats This?

It had been over a month now, and Yumi and Ulrich were still madly in love. Ulrich had just had his 17th birthday, and Yumi was about one or two months away from her 18th. They had put the difficult beginning of their relationshipin the back of their minds, and now it seemed nothing was going to tear them apart. Key word- seemed. Although they weren't together in school due to the grade difference, they still had soccer which was forever pulling them closer to one another. Once again, it seemed like the perfect match. But what happens when the one thing they share is taken away and new people come into the game?

**-------------------------------------------------**

"Come on, Yumi, pleasee?" Ulrich begged, as he hit her with the puppy dog eyes. It was Saturday and the two were sitting in the forest behind the school, as the boy tried to convince Yumi to go to the movies with him.

"No, you just want to go see that new horror movie that came out!" She said, turning away from the sad attempt of the famous puppy eyes. Then she got an idea, "Ulrich..Darling..Will you take me to the mall?" She turned the sad face back at him, as he desperatly tried to shield his eyes.

"Ah, no fair, you can do it better than me! Ok, I'll take you to the mall, but then we have to go to the movies, deal?" He asked, getting up and pulling the girl along with him.

She smiled, _that sweet, glowing smile that makes her look even more beautiful than she already is.._ He thought, as she wispered, "Of course," into his ear. They walked out of the forest hand in hand, laughing and flirting, and bumped right into the soccer coach.

"Oh, sorry coach, didn't see ya," Yumi said, she she helped the man pick up his books and papers. _She's so kind too. It's rare, she had beauty inside and out. It's almost impossible to be that perfect. _Ulrich thought as he watched his love stand up and hand over the last book.

"It's ok, Yumi. Hope your coming to practice on Monday. Ulrich, can I have a word?" He asked, signaling the young boy to follow. The brown haired boy shot a look at Yumi, and followed his coach away.

_I wonder whats happening.._ The girl thought, as her boyfriend walked out of her sight. She sighed, grabbing her bag, and walked into the school to find Aelita.

* * *

**Wow, this is the shortest chapter I have ever written! Well, I think I'm going to update either tomorrow or the next day, but I'm not sure. I might do Something Lost first... Oh well, maybe if you review good I'll keep on going! ((hint hint)) (: ReViEw!**

**.StArRy.**


	2. Who's The Best?

**Heh, I got lots of people privating me about the short chappie. (: Anyways, I will be thanking Yayfulness in the beginning of every chapter, so thank you again.**

**Disclaimer---Still don't own Code Lyoko )':**

**Oh, and as you can see I changed the name. I'm being lazy, so I'm not going to go change it in the first chappie, so I'll start using it now. Sorry in advance for the spelling mistakes. Once again, I didn't look this one over, because I'm still lazy from break. I'll check it tomorrow and fix it then too, but for today you can try and deal with it.**

**Life and Soccer 2**

Who's The Best?

Yumi walked towards her dorm, having not found Aelita anywhere. She was humming a song softly, something she had heard at the end of Fighting Temptations. **((I love that movie! Do you know the song I'm talking about? XD)) **"I'm trying my best but, it ain't good enou-Oh my god.." She didn't get to finish the song, for she had opened her door and walked right in on Aelita and Jeremy **((People have also been bothering me about Jeremy. They say it's Jeremie, but they're different ways to spell it. I'm sticking with Jeremy))** having a big make out session right on Yumi's bed.

"AELITA!" Yumi yelled, turning her back to the the two people on her bed.

"Oh my god, Yumi! I'm sorr- Oh, ha, we're on your bed, aren't we?" She said, as she pushed Jeremy off of her.

"I'm so not sleeping there tonight.." Yumi wispered, as Jeremy ran past her and out the door, blushing furiously as he quickly put "sorry" in. He smiled at Aelita one more time before he closed the door.

"ON MY BED! Did you HAVE to do that on MY bed?" Yumi yelled, trying not to sound mean to the girl.

"Well, we just got caught up in the moment, and your bed was close, and we just went sort of went..Down.. And we ended up there.." The pink haired girl said, not meeting Yumi's eyes. With this, Yumi burst out into laughter.

"You...You and...JEREMY! Oh..My..You..Both of you.." Yumi said in between gasps and breaths of air. She fell down onto her bed, from laughing so hard, and quickly stood up. "Eww, I'm so sleeping on your bed tonight! Okay, Aelita, first off, if you wana start a big thing like that, try to find some place that I won't be able to see, and second- I knew he liked you!"

Aelita went red, as she stormed out of the room, Yumi on her trail teasing her about it.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ulrich, we have a serious problem." The boy had followed his coach back into the building and into his office, where they now sat. Ulrich didn't like the looks of what was happening, the last person to be taken in here had been kicked off the soccer team because he had cussed out the coach. "We just got your grades in, and your failing four of your classes!"

"I know coach, it's just so hard to keep up with school and socce-"

"That's just it! You are supposed to put school BEFORE soccer! Now, you put me in a difficult postion. You and Yumi are the best on our team, and I don't know what we would do without either of you, but you getting these grades means you broke one of the team rules. Now I know that this may be hard for you, but I have to suspend you from the team."

"WHAT? No, you can't do that, coach! I mean, you just said you wouldn't know what you would do without me!" Ulrich fought back.

"Yes, and it's a good thing Idon't have to do this to Yumi, too! Not as soon as you can get all of your grades back up to at least a B-, someone will be taking your spot. Your dismissed."

Ulrich didn't know what to do. He stood there for a second with a stupid look on his face, then he turned and left, holding back the urge to slam the door behind him. He walked out into the hall with his head down, and ran right into someone.

The girl he had hit fell back, "Oh I'm sorry." He said as he turned towards her to help her up.

"Aelita! Wow, I'm really sorry!" He said once again, after realizing who he had hit. "Yumi, you still want to go to the mall?" He asked, as he saw the girl trying to get Aelita up.

"Oh, the mall? I want to go!"

"Well, Ulrich, you have to take her! You just knocked her down. Please?" The raven haired girl replied, walking over to Ulrich and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Ulrich sighed inwardly, _Can't I just have Yumi to my self for 5 minutes?_ He thought, as he answered, "Yeah, sure she can come. Before we leave, can I talk to Yumi?"

"Yeah sure!" Aelita answered, following the two away.

"Um, I mean alone." Ulrich said, laughing a little.

"Ah, spoiling all the fun!" The pink haired girl said, as she smiled and walked away, waiting for them.

"What is it, Ulrich?" Yumi asked, as she smiled at him.

"If I don't bring my grades up to a B-, I can't play on the team." He told her quickly, trying to get it over with.

"Your joking, right? We need you! If your not on the team, then we don't have enough players on our team! Your the best on it anyways, how are we supposed to win without you?" Yumi said, counting off the reasons why he couldn't be suspended.

The boy chuckled, "Yumi, calm down, it's only a B-. Plus," He said, cupping her face in his hand, "they still have you. Your just as good as me, the coach even said it. As long as your there, the team can still win. As for the missing player, someone new is going to take my spot."

Yumi leaned her head into his hand, "Ok, I'll help you get your grades up. Now lets go to the mall, we can finish this later." She took his hands and leaned up, brushing her lips to his lightly, and pulled him away. They met Aelita, and walked to his car, Ulrich getting into the drivers seat with Yumi next to him, Aelita in the back.

They started off, Yumi putting one of her hands on Ulrich's leg as he drove away from the school.

"So, I walked in on something..._interesting _today." Yumi said coyly, as she shot a look at Aelita.

"What? Aelita and Jeremy making out or something?" Ulrich asked, unknowingly.

"Actually, yes! I walked into my dorm and there they were, right on my bed!" Aelita blushed, and Ulrich went into a fit of laughter.

"I knew you two liked each other! Well, now I know why Jeremy didn't want to hang out with me today." He said, as he turned the radio on. A song was playing it's chorus, and went into a verse, Yumi and Aelita humming along with it, until they both burst out-

"I wana dun-na-na, OH! Cuz you so thick. Girls call me Jolly Rancha OH! Cuz I stay so hard, you can suck me for a long time, OH MY GAWD!" The two girls starting laughing after this, as Ulrich gave Yumi a scared look.

"I seriously hope girls don't call you Jolly Rancher.." Ulrich said, as they hit a red light.

Yumi just smiled at him, "No, but I bet you want me to call you that."

Ulrich blushed slightly as the girls started to giggle. By the time they had finally reached the mall, Ulrich had found out Yumi was a great dancer. She and her friend had moved to the music for the whole half an hour, and were still doing it when he turned the car off.

"Lets go." _Get this over with.._ He said and thought, as the girls got out.

Yumi walked over beside him, as she started talking to Aelita. Ulrich knew that the Japanese girl beside him was beautiful, but when they walked into the mall and guys started to check her out and tried to get Yumi to notice them, Ulrich grabbed her hand protectively and glared at the men who still tried to flirt.

Yumi turned to him and wispered, "A little jealous, are we?"

"They're checking you out! What do you think?"

"I think you forget who I love." She said, kissing him and turning back to Aelita. They walked into a clothes store, Aelita and Yumi splitting up and going to different sides of the store. Ulrich followed Yumi, leaning on the wall as she looked though clothes. She was currently wearing tight jeans and a Kadic High shirt, which was tied up so it exposed her thin stomach. _Are all of her shirts short like that? They all seem to end so that people can see her belly button, or they end even higher. Oh well, it looks sexy, no matter what._ Her hair was down, and formed somewhat of a curtain around her delicate face, and ended where she had tucked it behind her ear. He stared at the girl, and snapped out of it when she said, "I'm going to go try these on, come and tell me what you think."

She pulled his hand and told him to sit and wait as she tried on the different clothes. After about a minute she walked out in green booty shorts that barely covered her butt and a pink shirt, just as short as her real one, that had the same color green designs on it. She turned around, "What do you think?"

"What do you mean, what do I think? You look sexy in everything you wear. I wish you'd cover your stomach though, I think that's some of the reason guys flirt with you. The more of your body they see, the more they try and get you."

"What, now you think I'm fat?" She said, toying with him.

This caught him by surprize, because he had meant that her body was perfect, and when she wore short shirts and shorts, guys tried to flirt with her. "Of course I don't think your fat! It's just that you- thats including your stomach and butt- are sexy. I don't like it when guys flirt with you, is all." He said, getting up and hugging her. She smiled, because she already knew what he had meant.

"I have to say, what you just said was a little perverted, but I guess I can forgive you." He smiled and bent down to kiss her, but she had already ran back into the changing room.

"I'm going to buy it, even if you don't like the fact that my _fat _stomach shows." She said, walking out and smiling at him playfully. He took a breath to fight back, but only ran his hands through his hair. He knew she knew that he didn't think she was fat, and she also knew no one else thought she was fat. She wasn't, she just liked to toy with him. Aelita was waiting for them as they walked out of the store, and they headed for the car.

"Still want to go see a movie, Ulrich?" Yumi asked, as she got into it.

"Nah, I'd rather go play soccer, since I wont be able to for a while." He said, as they drove back to the school.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ulrich sat on the soccer field, waiting for Yumi to finish changing. _Girls take too long to dress!_ He thought, as she finally ran out of the school.

"Yumi, where's your shirt?" He asked stupidly, as he saw what she was wearing.

"You act like you've never seen a girl wear a sports bra before!" She said, smiling.

"I have, just not a girl who I've actually liked. Not a girl who is as popular as you, or who has as many boys after her, either." He said, as guys started gathering around the edge of the soccer field, staring at Yumi.

"C'mon Ulrich, they aren't anything compared to you!" She said playfully, "So, wana see who really is the best?"

"Yeah, first to 10, but you have to win by two." Ulrich said, as they started off.

By the time the two had both scored 3 goals, the bleachers were full and everyone was cheering. Word had gotten around fast about the first game the two had played together, and about the tie. Now everyone wanted to see who really was the best at the school. Most of the guys were cheering for Yumi, because they liked her, and most of the girls for Ulrich, for the same reason. The two players were panting, even after only scoring 3 goals, and Ulrich took his shirt off from the heat, immeadiatly regretting it when he heard the screams of approval from most of the female audience.

"Well, now who's wearing less?" Yumi said, giving him a quick smile as she stole the ball from him.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The game had been going for about 30 minutes now, and Ulrich was winning 13 to 12. Yumi looked looked like she was in much better shape though, for she was still running as hard as in the beginning, and Ulrich had slowed down quite a bit.

Ulrich had the ball, and was waiting for Yumi to attack, "Wana call it quits? I'm tired.." He said, not noticing that Yumi had taken the ball and scored. She walked back, as he bent down and rested for a second.

"You need to keep up your energy, Ulrich." She said, as she gave him the ball and they started up again. Yumi stole the ball once more, Ulrich unable to keep up with her speed and endurance, and she scored. Now Yumi only needed one more, but she was tiring too. She gave it to the boy again, as he started going for the goal, and taking a chance she lunged for the ball, getting it, turning and scoring.

"Game over." She said, as she fell and the people on the bleachers cheered and started to disappear. She was laying on her back, and Ulrich came over to join her.

"Nice game."

"You need to get into shape! Calling me fat.." Yumi told him, as she leaned over and planted a kiss on him. He returned it, wrapping his arms around her.

_I'll never let her go. I'll fight for her if I have to. _Ulrich told himself, as the two got up and walked back into the school hand in hand.

* * *

**TaDa! I have decided to put in a rule. I won't post my next chapter until there are 25 posts! Muhaahaha, lol. If there gets to be 25 posts and I still don't update, then I haven't writen it yet. But if I do write it, it won't go up until there are 25 posts. Muhahahaha! I just repeated myself... Eh, ReViEw!**

**.StArRy.**


	3. Jogging Partner

**Ha! It took you all less than a day to write 31 reviews! I didn't expect that, so I guess my plan backfired on me! XD, Anyways, I'm still thanking Yayfulness for giving me the idea for the story--((of COURSE you get 50 percentof this!)) As for one review that said try and make it go to a rating of M-- I don't think thats going to happen...

* * *

**

**Life and Soccer 2**

Jogging Partner

The next day went by slowly, because Ulrich was busy studying for a history test with Yumi's help.

"So, they attacked here.."

"No, they attacked HERE!" Yumi huffed back, pointing to the right place. She had been telling him the same thing for over an hour, and she was starting to get agitated. "Where you pointed to is the place where it ENDED. Started," She pointed to the spot before, "ENDED!" And she moved her finger to the place Ulrich had pointed.

"Oh... So they ended here and started here?" He asked, trying to hide his laughter.

"NO! You got them mixed up! I JUST told you the right answer!" She cried, slamming her elbows on the table as she rubbed her face.

Ulrich chuckled slightly, "I know, I'm just joking. Calm down Yumi, I get it!" He said, nudging her a little in the side.

"Don't tell me to calm down. You need to study to get back on the soccer team- you need to take it SERIOUSLY!" She replied, lifting her face from her hands. He caught her gaze and smiled a little while winking, as Yumi tried to hide the fact she was blushing.

She turned, grabbing her bag, "Ok, Ulrich, I'm going out to lunch with Aelita and Jeremy. When I get back, I expect to find you done with your work!" She said, as she grabbed the door knob.

"You sound like my mother... Or my teacher! Since when did this happen?" He asked, as he followed her out the door. He put his hands on her waist and turned her around, hugging her tiny form to his.

"Don't flirt with me to try and make me less hard on you." Yumi answered, trying to push away and not look into his eyes.

"Heh, is it working?"

She paused, getting caught up in his brown gaze, until she smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips, as she walked away and called back over her shoulder, "It's working a little."

Ulrich grinned, slipping his hands into his pockets and walking back into the tourture room of study. **((sorry, I had to add it, XD. I hate school...that includes studying..))**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yumi met up with the new couple outside by Jeremy's car, "So, where are we going?" Yumi asked, as she hopped into the back.

"No where fancy, just fast food or something." Aelita replied.

"Aelita, after we get something to eat, I'm going to go visit my parent's. It's right next to the school, so Jeremy can drop us off and we can walk back, but they have an amazing jogging path behind their house. We can go and talk about stuff. Wana come?"

"Uhh, sure, if Jeremy doesn't mind." The other girl answered, turning to Jeremy.

"Well, I mean, if you want to." Replied the boy, as she leaned over and kissing him on the cheek.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

As the girls left Yumi's parent's house, they turned right and started on the 3 mile path. After about 10 minutes of talking and joking, they heard a person coming up behind them, so they both went a little to the left, thinking they would just pass. Instead of passing, the person filled up the empty space on their left and turned to the girls.

"Hey, my name is Jake. Your Yumi, right? Your in my math class, I'm new here, so you probably don't know me." He held out a hand, and Yumi took it, looking him over. He was taller than her, with skaterboy blonde hair and bright green eyes. He had a nice body, and looked like he also worked out alot, and Yumi's heart ALMOST skipped a beat.

"Yes, your right, I am Yumi. This is my friend, Aelita, but she's a grade younger than us." He took Aelita's hand and smiled at her, and his smile ALMOST made Yumi's heart skip again. _If I hadn't met Ulrich, I would of said he is the hottest guy I've ever seen. Thats if I HADN'T met Ulrich, which I have.._ Yumi told herself as she felt her heart's 'almost' moments.

"Well, anytime you want a jogging partner, call me." He said, winking at Yumi before he left.

After the new boy Jake was out of earshot, Aelita turned on her, "He was flirting with you! Your lucky Ulrich isn't here! You two still go out, right? You wouldn't leave Ulrich for him anyways, for one thing you two are totally in love, and two- Ulrich is still the hottest guy in school! Even the older girls think so, and of course the younger ones do-"

"Aelita! Calm down! I'm still dating Ulrich, and I won't leave him! Don't worry about the flirting, guys flirt with me when he's around, and he just gets protective of me. Nothing is going to happen to me and Ulrich." Yumi assured herself more than her friend. Something about the new guy didn't seem right to Yumi, but she still felt somewhat of an attraction towards him. _No, you love Ulrich. Something about Jake is strange, and even if it wasn't there, Ulrich is still your man! _Yumi knew the thought was true, but there was still SOMETHING, and she couldn't put her finger on it..

* * *

**Dun dun dun. I'm thinking of the rest of the story, but they are all endings that would probably make my rating go up to M... Just for violence and stuff. Oh well, I'll think of something rating appropriate... ReViEw! Maybe...45 reviews now? Sorry if there get to be 45 and I don't update, school had started again, and yeah... I might update before 45 reviews, but your chances go up when it hits the number!**

**.StArRy.**


	4. Newest Member

**You guys review alot! Thats good! After this chapter though, I'm going to take a break from this story and post some chapters on Something Lost. Yayfulness is still wonderful! Nice job on the story, by the way. Ok, once again, please read Life and Soccer BEFORE you read this one, it could help you out.. Lol XD I won't put your name (:. And to answer a question- no, Jake is not made by XANA, there is no XANA in the fic..

* * *

**

**Life and Soccer 2**

Newest Member

Since meeting the new boy yesterday, Yumi had thought about him all the time. Today during math she had waited for him to come in and sit before she followed and sat beside him. Alot of girls where pointing at him and giggling, batting their eyelashes trying to get him to look at them, but he seemed oblivious to it. She had almost followed him and sat down next to him at lunch too, until she saw Ulrich and snapped out of it.

"Uh, Yumi, where are you going?" He called, as she walked by. He hadn't noticed the boy that she seemed to be staring at that was right in frount of the girl.

"I'm uh.. Going... Here!" She thought quickly, turning around and sitting next to him. She smiled at him, but when he went to kiss her on the cheek she pulled away so he couldn't reach her. _What's happening? _The younger boy thought, as he shrugged it off and kept eating.

"Huh, oh ona ate at?" Odd asked, when he saw Yumi was only poking her food. She laughed, pushing her tray towards the hungry boy.

"No I'm not going to eat it, I'm not that hungry." Yumi stated, as she rested her head on her hands and stared at the table. Aelita was sitting across from the girl, and she looked over at Ulrich, nodding her head towards Yumi. He didn't understand, and looked at her with eyes that questioned "What?" Aelita shook her head at him, as she nodded her head vigorisly at the Japanese girl. He still didn't get it, so Aelita just sighed and tapped Yumi.

"Yumi, I think Ulrich wants to TALK to you.." She said, looking at Ulrich when she emphasized the word. _Oh, I get it! _He thought, sheepishly smiling at her.

"Oh, okay then.." Yumi said, still not looking at him. She walked out of the door and into the beginning of the forest, sitting down and waiting as her boyfriend came and sat down beside her.

"So... What's up?" He asked, trying to start a conversation. Somehow, them being this close right now was akward, even though it hadn't ever been like that before.

"Nothing much.." She answered, still looking away from him.

"Well, somethings bothering you, what is it?"

"NOTHING IS BOTHERING ME, LEAVE ME ALONE!" She jumped up and slowly walked back to her dorm, as Ulrich sat there still trying to grasp the fact that she had just yelled at him. _What is happening with her? _He asked himself, as he walked back into the cafateria and acted as if nothing had happened.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Later that night, Ulrich paced outside of Yumi's door. He battled with himself, rather to open it and ask again, or let her cool down. After about 5 minutes of thinking, he turned to leave just as Yumi walked out of the room.

"Ulrich?"

"Oh, uh, hey Yumi!"

"We need to talk. Follow me." She said, trying to smile, even though he could hear the sadness in her voice. She grabbed his sleeve, pulling him away into a corner, as she turned to face him. He smiled, and bent down to kiss her, but once again she pulled away.

"Yumi, what is wrong with you? I thought we were good!" The boy asked, finally getting frustrated with the lack of returning love.

"Um.. Well, I think we should uh... Should... See other people?" She said, in a questioning voice. He stood there shocked, because this was the girl he loved, and would always love. _No, she's joking.._ He thought, about to laugh until he saw the serious look on Yumi's face. He knew it was unlike guys to cry, but it was getting extremely hard not to do so right about now.

"Seriously..? Fine then, whatever." He said, as he turned and walked away.

"I mean, just for a little while!" Yumi called quickly after him. She knew she loved him, but what Jake was doing to her made it to complicated to try and deal with. Her tears had already started to fall, as she walked back into her room to change for soccer practice.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Was it something I did? She's the first girl to say 'no' to dating me, and the first to break up with me. She's the only girl I'll ever love, and I know she loves me back. LOVED me back?_ Ulrich had his head stuffed into his pillow as he thought things over. Odd walked in right as Ulrich yelled into his soft cushion and slammed his palms into the bed.

"Woah dude, you tryin to kill your bed or something?" The blonde haired boy asked, as he walked over to his bunk and looked over his pitiful friend.

"Yumi just broke up with me." The sulking boy answered, still not removing his head from the pillow. Not that he was still thinking or anything, he was just trying to hide the fact he was crying.

"Are you serious? You two love birds? Hell, I never thought of that.." Odd answered, still thinking it was a joke.

"This isn't the time to be funny, Odd!"

"I'm sorry, man. Hey, I'm leaving for practice, I'll ask her whats up for you, ok?" Odd asked, dropping the act. Ulrich merely nodded, and Odd left the room, knowing Ulrich was trying to hide his tears.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ok team, as you know Ulrich was suspended because of his grades, and we needed a new member. Well, it just so happens that the newest member of the school is now the newest member of our team!" Yumi was in a bad mood, and her eyes were still a little red. Odd made his way over to her, and tapped her on the shoulder. The girl turned around just in time to miss the new member.

"Yumi, whats up with you and Ulrich breaking up?" He asked, as Emily turned towards him.

"You and Ulrich BROKE UP?" She asked, in a somewhat horrified wisper. Yumi just glared at her, sending the message to shut up and mind her own buisness.

"Yes. I just needed some space, time alone." She answered them both.

"Ulrich is up in our dorm killing his bed! Why the hell would you do that to him?" The boy asked again, trying not to sound too mean. He was mad at her for breaking his best friend's heart, but he still wanted their friendship to stay.

The Japanese girl was about to spit back venom, but was tapped on the shoulder again.

She was getting angry, and flipped around, "What the HELL do you wan- JAKE?"

* * *

**Ok, now I know the flames about Ulrich and Yumi breaking up are about to come...Just remember who I've always written about before you jump on the fire.. Yeah, so, I guess review, somewhat nicely XD**

**.StArRy. ---Remember, I'm updating my other story first, then I'll write another chappie for this one.---**


	5. Oops!

**Okie dokes, so I decided to come back to this story because of all the threats of murdering me... Haha, you wouldn't do that for real though, right? Hmm, maybe you shouldn't answer that.. Ok, so, heres a recap-**

_**Yumi and Ulrich have been dating ever since the little states incident, and one day the coach tells Ulrich that he is kicked off the team until his grades are brought up. Yumi agrees to help him, but goes to get something to eat with Aelita and her newfound love Jeremy. Afterwards, when Yumi and Aelita go for a little walk they run into the new kid Jake, who flirts with Yumi just enough to make her curious. Trying to figure things out, Yumi breaks up with Ulrich even though she knows he's the only one she loves. Ulrich isn't taking it to well, so when Odd asks Yumi what's happening they find out Jake is the new player on the team, taking Ulrich's place.**_

**Ok, so here's the story.

* * *

**

**Life and Soccer 2**

Oops!

"The one and only!" The boy answered, sending a smile Yumi's way.

"You mean YOUR taking Ulrich's spot?" Yumi asked in disbelief, smiling back. She didn't notice how she failed to blush, unlike everytime Ulrich grinned at her she became a red ballon.

"You make it sound like thats a bad thing." The boy answered, letting out a chuckle.

"It is.." Odd wispered from behind Yumi. Jake was about to say something rude back, but the coach starting talking again.

"This is Jake, and I happen to know he's a very good soccer player. Maybe even better than Yumi here, who I just found out beat Ulrich in 1-on-1!" Everyone on the team started clapping and cheering, closely followed by silence. Everyone remember that Ulrich wasn't here, and decided it wasn't a good idea to be celebrating it without him. "Ok, time to get practice started!" The coach blew his whistle, as everyone went and started warm-ups. Jake bowed a little, holding out his hand signaling Yumi to take it. She did, and he stood up, kissing her fingertips lightly and asking, "Shall we go?"

"We shall." Yumi concluded, still not blushing even though any other girl would of gone crazy with the gesture- and had Ulrich done it, she would of gone pink too.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

That night Yumi lay in bed, staring up at her empty ceiling. She could hear Aelita's soft breaths, which told Yumi she was the only one in the room awake still. _I know I shouldn't of broken up with Ulrich, but I couldn't think of anything else to do! There's something about Jake that isn't right, it almost makes me scared of him. What IS it?_ She thought desperately, as she tried to find an answer. _Oh well. I'm going back to Ulrich tomorrow, and I'm going to ask him to forgive me. I know he's hurting, but he doesn't know that I feel the same way._ She turned over, and fell into a deep sleep.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What do you mean he took my spot?"

"I mean, he took it!" Odd said in a monotone voice. He'd been saying the same thing to his brown haired friend since he'd gotten up, and it was really starting to irritate him.

"What does he have that I don't have?" Ulrich asked, as he got off his bed. He'd just found out why Yumi had broken up with him- and it happened to be because of another boy.

"Well, you top him in everything. But right now he has the soccer team and a grade up on you." Odd answered, as the two walked to breakfast.

The boys got there, and walked into a empty cafateria. They looked at their watches, and realized they were ten minutes early.

"God damnit, we don't even have to be here yet!" Ulrich yelled angrily.

Odd, on the other hand, was already running to get food. "Hey, at least it means they won't run out before we can get seconds!" He called.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ulrich hadn't gotten breakfast, and was sitting watching Odd devour his fourth helping of it when Yumi walked it. It seemed like a ray of sunshine was hitting her, as she smiled at him and walked his way. Then as if a cloud was blocking the light, Jake walked in. The scene played out in Ulrich's mind in slow motion- Jake glared at him when he saw Yumi walking towards him. Jake called out her name, and the smile dissapeared, as she spun around. He walked right up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, as he bent down and kissed her. _She's not fighting, she's acting like she LIKES it! _Ulrich thought quickly, and trying to get revenge he turned and grabbed the first girl he saw. Not even knowing who it was, he walked up to her, flipped her around and kissed her right in frount of Yumi. Suddenly he pulled away, as he felt the girl try to slip her tongue into his mouth, and finally came to reality.

His mouth dropped, _Oh HELL no! Did I just kiss _"Sissy!" He yelled, in a horrified manner. Quickly he took his sleeve and tried to wipe away the kiss that they had just shared.

Suddenly her heard a wisper, "I was actually coming to get back together with you. I KNEW you liked her!" After saying this Yumi fled out the door and into the forest. Jake turned and grinned at him, as he followed her out.

"Oh Ulrich, dear, I didn't know you felt so strongly!" Ulrich turned and was face-to-face with Sissy's puckered lips. He frooze, and just as they were about to touch his, he ducked, running out of the cafateria and back into his dorm. **((ArG! I can't BELIEVE Ulrich LIKED Sissy kissing him in that one eppy! That ruined the series! Ahh, he should of slapped her! Kill Sissy! ok..)

* * *

**

**Wowzers, that was a short chappie too! The first one is still shorter though, so...I haven't updated in a long time... I'll try and get a long chappie up tomorrow. Hey, at least i'm not one of those author's who has a really long chappie, but doesn't update for like, two months! Right..? Anyways, you guys are shooting flames left and right! I might have to get them together soon, eh?;)ReViEw**

**.StArRy.**


	6. Bad Idea

**Ok, this is the last update I'll be able to do until next week. I have a basketball tournament coming up this Friday-Sunday, so... Anyways, I hope to get like, 95 reviews by posting this chapter, so remember----even if you aren't signed up for review! I don't even care if it says horrible flames in it, I just want to make it to 95. If there gets to be 110 by Monday, I'll do... Something really special, even if I haven't though of what yet, soooooo... Oh, I forgot to put my thanks to Yayfulness in my last chappie! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you ((You just go on and read the story while I finish)) thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you..**

**Disclaimer----I don't own either of the songs in this chapter

* * *

**

**Life and Soccer 2**

Bad Idea

Odd found his room mate in his bed, laying with an icepack on his head and a thermometer sticking out of his mouth. After Odd closed the door and sat down on the bed across from his friend he asked the almost obvious question, "Whats wrong with you; are you sick?"

"Well," Ulrich said, slurring a little from the thing protrudingout ofhis mouth, "the one girl I love ran off with a new student, I can't play soccer, and to top it off I'm probably going to die."

"Alot of people get their hearts broken by their love, this is just your first time at it. Just because of that and soccer doesn't mean your going to die!" Odd reassured him.

Ulrich took out the thermometer and looked at it, then stated, "No, I already know that those things won't kill me. What I mean is I don't know what Sissy gave me, but when I kissed her I think she gave me something serious. I mean, I feel like I'm about to throw up!" He smiled over at Odd, who started to crack up. The grin on his face was gone as quickly as it had appeared, because at that moment he looked out the window and saw Jake holding Yumi's shaking body. He stood up off the bed, icepack hitting the floor, and put his hand on the glass.

"Yumi.." He wispered, as he saw the girl lift her face and could see the eyeliner running down her cheeks.

"Dude, you screwed yourself." Odd said behind him. Ulrich threw his pillow at the boy as he ran out of the room. Just before he walked out he turned and quickly stammered, "I'm really sorry, Ulrich. I know you two still love each other, it will all work out somehow. Trust me." And with that he fled out, leaving the broken hearted Ulrich to lie on his bed and suffer.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Odd had made up excuses for Ulrich's absence all day long, and finally he was done with it. He walked into his room again to get ready for the soccer game that night, to find Ulrich with the radio on so loud the walls were shaking.

"'As the days go by, I am asking why did you leave  
You left me alone and then you walked out on me  
Thinking of days, thinking of ways, thinking of things to youthat I should say  
I wanna be with you and that's the only way 

Don't say good-bye, just dry your eyes  
A tear for everything that I did wrong  
Don't say goodbye, just dry your eyes  
Listen now just try and see me please don't leave me now.;"

Ulrich was still on his bed, screaming the lyrics. The song cut off, just to be replaced with another-

"'Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all that wants  
And all that needs  
All I don't want to need at all. 

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.'"

Odd walked over and turned off the music, stopping it and Ulrich's voice.

"The first song was okay, but that last one... Are you going to commit suicide or something, because that's what it sounds like!" Odd asked him, trying to put a teasing tone in it, but it came out more like a scared-of-you voice.

"No, Odd. Hey, will Yumi notice me again if I do?" Ulrich asked. Odd stared at his friend, sensing the question was serious. He shook his head and put on his cleats and shingaurds.

"I'm pretty sure she would, but it's not exactly the best way to handle it. Uh, buddy, why don't you come with me to the soccer game so I can be sure you won't do anything stupid, okay?" He grabbed Ulrich's arm before he could protest and dragged him to the field.

By the time the two got there, the players were already out on the field about to start. Odd pushed Ulrich up onto the stands, and ran to his coach, apologizing for being late.

"Whatever Odd, just go take your normal spot and send Theo over here."

The boy ran out, and after talking it out with Theo the game started.

  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ulrich watched as Jake ran up and down the field in his old position. Everytime he or Yumi scored, they would hug or worse, kiss. More like HE would hug or kiss HER. She didn't seem to be returning anything he gave her, which made Ulrich's mind a little less clouded. By the end of the game, Kadic had lost by only three, but Ulrich's heart was still doing flips. _When I was playing we never lost! Yumi also seems to be keeping to herself and hasn't even tried to give Jake a hug. I wish he would see that she doesn't like him.._ He agreed with himself about everything besides the last part. Although Yumi wasn't giving Jake back his hugs and kisses and acted like she didn't like him, it still looked like she did. The more he thought about it, the more his feelings started to shift towards her liking him.

_Remember what Odd said, everything will work out. I can trust him!_ He thought, as he walked away with Odd. _But has Odd EVER been right?_ He asked himself, as he saw Yumi and Jake walking away into the forest.

"I'll catch up with you later, I have some stuff I need to work on." He said, as he ran away from Odd.

"Alright, but you better not have any sharp objects with you!" Odd called after his friend, still thinking about his comment he had made before the game. He saw Ulrich run towards the forest, but he shrugged and walked up to get some dinner.

* * *

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. Ok, I'm done. So remember about the reviews and all ;)**

**.StArRy.**


	7. Secrets

**Hey everyone! I'm ReAlLy happy because I got 95 reviews! Anyways, still thanking Yayfulness **

**for this (((BTW—nice review number, hun!))) And lets get on with it!

* * *

**

**Life and Soccer 2**

Secrets

When Ulrich made it to the rim of the forest, he could see the flash of Yumi's hair turn around a tree. Briskly he pushed away leaves and branches, trying to catch up with the two before him. _I know following Yumi isn't a bright idea, but I have to figure out what's up with this Jake kid.._

Still tagging behind, Ulrich suddenly stopped when he reached a clearing. He ducked behind a bush as he saw Jake shoot glances everywhere before turning on Yumi. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her up against a tree, leaning in to kiss her.

"No, Jake.." Yumi whispered, pushing him away. Offended, he backed up, fire quickly growing in his eyes.

"You've been like this ever since I've met you! It's like you don't really want to love me or something!" The boy threw out his arms, turning his back to the Japanese girl.

"I don't know, I just don't think I like you as much as Ulr.." She stopped short, turning her gaze to a bush on her right. She locked eyes with the hiding boy, giving him a 'What the hell are you doing here' look. He could see the anger in her eyes as he gave a sheepish smile and shrugged.

The silent conversation was stopped when Jake rounded on the girl again, full-out fury in his eyes. _There's that strange vibe I get from him again.._ Yumi thought, as she looked at the angry boy.

"Ulrich, right? You were going to say Ulrich! Well guess what, I don't care that you think you like him more, because I want you. Whatever I want, I get, so deal with it! If you don't want me, then you won't ever want anyone else!"

Ulrich could see Jake lifting his hand, about to slap the girl, so he grabbed a rock and threw it at the other boy before he could do it. It hit Jake in the side, distracting him from Yumi and looking just in time to see someone in jeans running away. He shot a look at Yumi, then chased after the escaping person. Yumi took this chance and ran the other direction, quietly thanking Ulrich._ He was about to hit me! How dare he even think about doing it! Now I really need to get back with Ulrich, before something happens to me.._ By then she was in the cafeteria, but only waved to Aelita, continuing up to Ulrich's dorm.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jake was still chasing after him, and Ulrich was running faster than he had in his whole life. He felt a branch whip his face and a little drop of liquid fall from the contact area. _He just tried to hit Yumi! What the hell is he doing, thinking about hitting a girl? The one he claims to love at that!_ Ulrich hit the edge of the forest, then made it to the doors before Jake had a chance to see him. Panting, he walked up to his dorm, pushing it open to reveal Yumi sitting on his bed.

"Yumi! Are you okay?" He closed the door.

"Yes, I'm fine, what about you, what happened to your face?"

"Oh, nothing." He answered, as the girl got a band-aid and walked over to him.

"Here.." She reached out, putting it on his cheek. She locked eyes with him again, letting her finger tips run slowly down to his chin.

"I can't believe he tried to hit you, Yumi!" Ulrich said, trying not to focus on the fact that a certain girl was running her hand across his face and was less then a foot away from him.

"I know, but I'm just happy you stopped him." She smiled, pulling her hand away. It was stopped in the air by his, as he pulled it back and rested it on his cheek again. Ulrich grinned when Yumi didn't protest, as he laid one hand on her shoulder.

"Ow!" The raven-haired girl wailed, jumping back. She pushed the sleeve off to the side, revealing black finger marks right on the top of it. Quickly she did the same to the other side, it showing the same thing.

"Holy shit Yumi, who did that to you?" Ulrich gasped, staring at the marks.

"I don't know, when Jake pushed me into that tree I must of gotten it.. Oh god, Jake! If I don't go, he'll know I'm here!" She ran past him.

"You mean even after that your going back to him?" Ulrich asked, as he grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry, I'm going to break up with him. Just trust me, okay?" She leaned back, kissing him lightly on the lips before she ran out the door.

_Why is everyone telling me to trust them all the sudden?_ Ulrich asked himself, as he touched his lips.

* * *

**Ok, well I'm trying to stay in the rating T, so I won't get anymore violent than that. ReViEw!**

**.StArRy.**


	8. Don't Go Alone

**Sorry it took me a while to update, I thought of another story and I had to get it down! Anyways, I'm back to this one again. Thank you Yayfulness, again xD

* * *

**

**Life and Soccer 2**

Don't Go Alone

Yumi walked down the halls, looking for Jake.

"Yumi, I've been looking for you."

The icy tone sent chills up the Japanese girl's back.

"No doubt you were in Ulrich's room, right?" Jake asked, walking up behind her.

Yumi was afraid to move. She suddenly wished she hadn't come alone to do this as she turned to face him. He had a smile, but Yumi could still feel that dangerous vibe from him.

"We need to talk Jake.." The beauty whispered.

Jake's grin turned into a snicker, "Your wanting to break up, right? Well, dear little Yumi, that can't happen."

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her away after him. She didn't budge, so he let the grip he had tighten, as she let out a whimper. "No Jake, its over. I'm going to report you for trying to hit me too. Look, I have the bruises." He turned to see her push down the collar of her shirt, revealing dark blue marks.

He then let out a laugh, letting go of her arm. "You will tell no one!" He said, lifting his hand and bringing it across Yumi's perfect features. She acted like nothing had happened, but he could see the red mark forming on her cheek. "Do I make myself clear?"

Yumi didn't answer, but Jake knew she had silently admitted defeat. She gave him a glare, and shaking with fury she walked off, leaving Jake smiling with pleasure.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day Yumi walked to breakfast, head bent low. Aelita had seen the mark on her face and asked what happened, but Yumi had made a lame excuse, 'I fell'.

She stepped in, lifting her head, and of course the first person she sawwas Ulrich.

She walked in, and Ulrich made eye contact the second she looked up. She was wearing a superfluous amount of makeup, but he could still see a red mark on her right cheek. She smiled at him, but shook her head 'no' when he shot her a 'did you break up with him?' glance.

"I'm going to get seconds, be right back." He stood, making his way to Yumi in the line.

"Hey," he said, poking her in the side. She smiled again, but there was a shadow in her look.

"Hi.."

"What happened?" He asked, lifting his hand to brush her face. She flinched, her shoulder going up as if to protect herself. "Yumi, I wouldn't ever hit you, whats wrong?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but looked over his shoulder and shut it. Her eyes suddenly lost their spark, and she turned away from him.

"Oh, Ulrich, I see your catching up with my _girlfriend_." He heard a man say behind him. Jake glanced over at him, walking up to Yumi and putting an arm around her shoulders.

_I thought her shoulders were hurt.._ Ulrich thought, as he continued to glare at the newcomer.

"Yes, me and Yumi worked it out, didn't we babe?" He asked. Yumi didn't say a word, she just stared at Ulrich. _She's trying to tell me something.._ Ulrich eyes flickered from Yumi to Jake's hand, as he saw him squeeze her shoulder. Yumi blinked her glassy eyes, "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

She shook his hand off and walked away. _He's forcing her to do everything!_ The brown haired boy finally concluded, as Jake flicked him off and walked away.

Ulrich stood there, dumbfounded as he saw Yumi's blackened wrist. _How can he hurt Yumi? Well, if he wants a fight, then thats what he's going to get.

* * *

_

**Sorry for the short boring chappie. I needed to update, but I have to go in about 5 minutes, so...I guess ReViEw even though this is the worst chapter I've ever written I think..**

**.StArRy.**


	9. I Win

**Ok, ok, long time no update, I know. So read it--

* * *

**

**Life and Soccer 2**

I Win

"Jake, come back here!" Ulrich yelled, as the whole cafeteria turned and stared. Jake included, and the two boys glared at each other. Suddenly Yumi walked over to Ulrich and whispered,

"No, Ulrich, I can handle it.."

"Yes, because you've been doing such a good job, right!" He yelled back, as Jake shot a 'you-better-be-quiet-or-else' look at the two.

"Now you think I can't handle my self?" The Japanese girl asked, standing back and cocking a hip.

"Of course I think you can handle yourself! I just would feel better if I handled it for you.." Ulrich answered, looking her in the eye.

_Even after what I've done to him he still loves me.. _Yumi thought, as she smiled at him. "Well, this isn't the time or place to do it. So lets get back to our food." She declared, telling all of the listening people to turn back to their own food and stop being so nosy.

"I agree with Yumi, this isn't the time or place to do it. Meet me in the forest, 4 o'clock. That's much better." Jake hissed, as he walked by Ulrich and hit his shoulder. The black haired girl just glared and grabbed Ulrich's arm, steering him towards Odd and Aeltia. As they sat down, Odd asked, "So, Yumi finally decided to sit with us again! Took ya long enough!"

Aelita hit him on the arm as Jeremy sat down beside her. He went a little red when she leaned over and kissed him, making the whole table laugh.

_It's just like it used to be... Only, me and Yumi will never be the same._ He took a peek over at the beautiful raven haired girl next to him, and caught her staring at him too. He smirked, grabbing her hand beneath the table.

"Looks like the two finally made up!" Aeltia announced, bending her head down to see their hands.

"It's like I'm in The Notebook.." Odd replied, shaking his head and putting a pitiful smile on.

"Oh my god, Odd, you actually saw a chick flick?" Yumi asked, acting astonished.

"Sam made me.." He put on a bored look, getting a chuckle out of everyone. **((I love that movie! Okay..))**

**-----------------------**

So the day went on, Yumi and Ulrich chatting in the halls. Ulrich actually kissing Yumi on the cheek, and Yumi quickly moving her face so her lips were there instead. This quickly got Jake angry, and once he even tried to get to Yumi, only to be stopped when Aelita slapped him.

"Aelita! We don't hit people during school!" A teacher yelled, as kids pointed and laughed at the red mark on Jake's face and Aelita who was pink with embarrassment.

"But he hit Yu-"

"No buts! That's one night detention!"

"Yes ma'am.."

Jeremy suddenly stepped up, "Hold on, I was the one that hit Jake, not Aelita!"

The teacher stopped, mouth hanging open. "No, no, the one I saw doing the hitting had pink hair."

"No, I assure you it was me."

"No, Jeremy, it wasn't. Please stop pestering me!" She turned, briskly walking away.

"That was sweet, but I'm glad I was able to do it. And this.." And with that she stomped on Jake's toe and left him hopping in pain.

**-----------------------------------**

Even after all the excitement of the day, there was still one more event. Four o'clock rolled around and no one was inside. Nor were they on the soccer field or basketball court.

They had all made their way to the forest clearing, where Ulrich stood waiting on a tree.

_She's so amazingly beautiful.. _He thought, as Yumi walked up to him and pecked him on the cheek.

"You really shouldn't do this. C'mon, lets go, I don't want you getting hurt.." She tugged on his sleeve.

"I won't get hurt! He's the one who'll get hurt! Anyways, he needs to be punished for what he did to you!"

"Haven't you ever heard of karma?" She asked, pulling even harder. _I really don't want Ulrich in this... I love him to much for him to get hurt because of me.._

"Yeah, I have. I'm just making sure his date with karma comes a little quicker." He growled, as a blond walked into the clearing.

"So, think she'll bring you good luck? Keep her out here and see what happens!" Jake snarled, glancing at Yumi.

"I'm not the one who needs luck!" Ulrich said, defensively stepping in front of Yumi.

"I bet you think your all cool," Jake snickered, walking up to Ulrich's face and circling him. "You think your a big shot, don't you?" Now Yumi had left from behind Ulrich, trying to get out of the way of the two boys.

Suddenly Jake lunged for her, grabbing her and holding her in front of him.

"But I know your weak spot.." He finished, laughing coldly as Ulrich tried to grab the girl.

He just laughed, slapping Yumi hard and making her fall to the ground, as the same teacher who had put Aelita in detention suddenly walked out of the trees just in time to see it.

"Jake McFen, what are you doing!" The teacher yelled, as Aelita walked up behind her and crossed her arms proudly.

"Nothing at all, Ms. Denna, Ulrich did it!" He said, pointing an accusing finger at the other boy.

Suddenly the crowd around them started shouting,

"LAIR!"

"No he didn't!"

"You hit her!"

"Jake, come with me!" The teacher hissed, grabbing his wrist and pulling him after her. Ulrich took this as the time to run to Yumi, who was back on her feet and massaging her cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy.." She answered, grinning a little.

"Yumi...I..I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Well, if I hadn't let you go to him, then you wouldn't be here in the fir-"

"No, it was my fault I left in the first place." The girl said, putting a finger on his lips. By now everyone had made their way back to school, except for Odd, Aelita, and Jere,y, who stood a little way away, trying to act as if they weren't listening in.

"I missed you.." The boy said, walking closer to her and wrapping his arms around her thin waist.

"I missed you too." She answered.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**-----------------------------------**

Then it was like a cheesy movie. They kissed, and Ulrich yelled at Odd when he started to "Woot woot!" At them.

Ulrich was let back onto the soccer team when their grades came back, getting exactly a B- in everything.

Except for P.E of course.

Jeremy and Aelita kept dating, even if Jeremy was a little shy. Yumi made sure she knocked whenever she couldn't find Aelita, though.

Odd and Sam**((Who I have only mentioned once xD)) **also dated, and even if Odd denied the fact he hated chick flicks she took him too, he always seemed to talk about them...

As for Jake, well...

_--Flashback--_

_The five were walking out of the forest after the 'fight' when they saw Jake stomping out of the school. He saw them before they had even realized they were out of the forest, and called, "Don't worry, I'll be back!"_

"_Why, where are you going?" Yumi asked, as Ulrich laid his arm protectively around her shoulders. He only took it off when he remembered about the bruises._

"_Heh, I got kicked out. Funny, they kicked me out of my last school for the same reason." He smirked, and walked over to Yumi._

"_So, am I still going to get to see you around?" He asked, dragging his fingers across the red mark on her face._

"_Dream on." And with that she grabbed hid shoulders and kneed him in the... Well, lets just say privates. Even watching it made her three male companions wince a little._

"_Remember that next time you want to try and come anywhere near this school, or my friend!" Aelita warned, hugging Yumi and giving her a high-five._

_--End Flashback--_

...You get the point.

**-----------------------------------**

The group hadn't heard from him since then, and it wasn't like they wanted to.

The only thing that mattered at that point, right now,was the soccer game. The national title soccer game. There was Jeremy and Aelita in the stands, waving Kadic flags, and Yumi, Ulrich and Odd playing.

Maybe they really did owe it to soccer for bringing them together, and keeping them like that... Or maybe they were wrong.. But when the final whistle blew, and when Kadic screamed and jumped and kicked in victory, was when Ulrich and Yumi found out something. Right there, in the middle of the field, in the middle of their kiss, they finally saw the truth.

They fit. She seemed to fit exactly into him when she was in his arms. On the soccer field, they were unstoppable. In love, they were unbreakable. They were like two pieces of a lost puzzle, and when they were in each others arms, they looked perfect. They fit perfectly. The only was to explain it- They fit.

* * *

**Well, I for one am happy it's finally over! I was getting tired of writing this! Sorry if the end is a little confusing... Anywho, one final thank you to Yayfulness, this couldn't of ever been written without you!**

**.StArRy.**


End file.
